dragon_piecefandomcom-20200216-history
Graveyard of a Madman Part 50
Previous: Graveyard of a Madman Part 49 The cold depths of the sea numbed every single one of his senses, not that he had much to begin with. In his full Cheshire form, he couldn't feel much of anything. Now he was going downward into the water, helpless, powerless, and with only his thoughts. He had failed, that wiley bastard pulled a good one over on him, and now he could do nothing but watch as the light faded. Rinji's mind wandered quite a bit in those brief moments he had left in his lungs. From the time he left his family on this island, to the time when he joined Captain Cross's crew, to the time he formed the Seacats, to the time he met Chio, and formed the Tiger-Stripe Pirates with him and Daro Daro Usagi. The ups and downs were palpable, but through and through, they made it through that God-awful series of messes. They didn't come out smelling like roses, but that wasn't the point. The point was to find their own way. Rinji felt a barrage of bubbles swoop past his face, and he felt himself starting to completely black out. He began to close his eyes, just as he was jerked upward by his wrist. He felt himself speed up through the water, and before he knew it, he was up on the pier, held up by his wrist by a very muscular, shirtless man. Vice Admiral Polatsu looked down at the tiger-striped catman as he turned him over with his foot, and gently pressed on his abdomen. Water streamed out of Rinji's mouth, and he let out two weak coughs. After a moment, he turned over on his side, and tried to push himself up, but found himself just rubbing his paw against the ground, making no progress. Polatsu: Stay down, Catman, I will take it from here. up to see the dragon, who was not in much better condition than himself. So, finally I find you, Former Lieutenant Commander Kola. Look at how far you have fallen. Look at the mayhem, you yourself has created! Was revenge truly worth giving your life?! Was this horror truly worth the death you have caused, and the deformity to your face, as well as your soul?! Kola: Kohohohohohoho!! approaching the Vice Admiral. What about you? You saved the life of that pirate scum, and now you are standing in the way. What would possess you to do that? Polatsu: face went dark, and his scowled toward the dragon, no fear in his eyes. His justice will be carried out by a true marine. I am at least a true marine at this moment. After this day, my stars may be forfeit, but none of that matters now. I am here to deal with you. The woman you killed just a few days ago was the most noble woman I have ever met. Yet you mercilessly threw her into the sea. I am here to avenge the death of Kitomo Rise, Vice Admiral of the Naval Marines, and my friend! Kola: Awwwww, how sweet, I suppose you harbored truly deep feelings for--- Before Kola could even finish that sentence, Polatsu appeared directly in front of the dragon's face, seeming to float in midair for that second. Polatsu: Tekkai Gozou!!!! Ultimate Maruishi!!!!! right arm turned black with haki, and the punch swung at what seemed like light speed straight into the monster's face! The punch sent a shockwave that went straight through Kola's face and the ground far behind him imploded into a gigantic crater. Kola's maw went straight to the side, blood gushing out of his face from such an intense blow. Kola: Primordial Death Claw!!! both close, he clawed straight at Polatsu's entire body, sending heated slices at Polatsu as the marine crossed his fists in front of his face in a defensive position. His steel-like Rokushiki technique held off against the attack, but he still bled from each of them. The hole in his shoulder from his battle with Knave was reopened, and started bleeding profusely, but he paid it no mind. He landed on the ground, directly in front of the dragon's underbelly, which was horribly gashed from Rinji's sharp Cheshire claws. Polatsu: Kobashi: Suisei Ame!!!!! His arms seemed to disappear, and impact points rained down on Kola's stomach, causing blood to start gushing from every deep gash. Kola cried out in great pain, and also unleashed a massive amount of flames! The fire was especially hot, even for Polatsu's metal-tough skin. He was forced to jump straight up and away from the flames. He lifted his fist straight up toward the dragon's face. Polatsu: 'Tekkai Goz-- ''Samuel Polatsu was caught in midair by a massive tip of Kola's tail. With the impact, he was bashed into the ground, kicking up a large amount of dust as he skidded across the concrete, debris, and barrings. He ended up underneath a very large piece of a building that stood on two corners, with a third corner sticking straight up. His body was now bloody all over his torso, his eye was swollen shut, and his shoulder was dislocated. Still, with a gigantic grunt of pain, and a very loud pop, he put his shoulder back into place, and wiped the blood from his face, ignoring the immense pain from it. That was when he saw it, an enormous ball of flames coming straight for his location. His eye widened, and he could do nothing but paint his entire body with black haki and up all of his defenses as they were. Even with all of his body stronger than titanium, the fireball hit straight on, and blew him across the ground in a burst. With his concentration lost, his body was further damaged to an extent that he could no longer overlook. His chest heaved with labored breath, and his attempts to get up became all but futile. Kola laughed a great deal, even with all of his body torn up as it was. He started to step toward the fallen marine, but then he remembered his reason for existing. He turned to see that Rinji had gotten up, and was now limping toward the dragon now. His body was very weak, but his legs were determined to keep going until they were done. '''Kola: Oooohh, sweet, glorious gloating. What do you plan to do now, Mr. Cheshire Cat? You think the sea water will wear off just like that? Can you even throw a decent punch right now? It was true, Rinji's energy was all but spent. The cardiac needle full of adrenaline was wearing off at that moment, and he had been fighting for a very long time up until then. It was very true, things were not looking up for the pirate captain. Kola: Let's see... Rinji got close enough, Kola picked him up with just two claws by the collar of his button-up shirt and started to lift him. I am curious as to how victory tastes, if it's as good as they say it is, I'll be looking to your crew for seconds! Them, and that sweet little kitty I saw earlier. Kohohohohohohoho!!! That was it, the moment when Rinji saw red! Just as Kola was lifting him up, the images in Rinji's mind went berserk, and none of them were pretty. Rage built up in his one right arm, and he clenched it into a fist, tight, feeling his newly sharpened claws dig into his own palm, drawing a large amount of blood. The catman's pupils shrank to the size of pin-points and he glared at Kola as he picked him up toward the dragon's maw. He growled as he came up to the very top of the dragon's neck. Rinji: Rinjiiiiiiii!!!!!! Kola: Koho? Rinji: KIRE!!!!!!!!!!! With his newly sharpened claws, he concentrated every single one of them into the sharpest energy he could possibly muster into one, large blade of a condensed shockwave. Before any of the distant spectators could even blink, the dragon's head disconnected from his body. Kola's open maw caused his head to spin in the air as it fell backward from his neck. The head crashed into the ground, and the claw that held Rinji loosened to the point of dropping him. The dragon's body still stood, however, it seemed to not quite get the fact that it was now dead. The Catman landed on his feet, they shook for a moment, but he stood firm like a mighty oak tree. As he began to walk away, he noticed a great deal of blood began to drop from the sky all around him. The dragon's open neck spewed a great deal of blood, and it rained down on the captain of the Tiger-stripe Pirates. This did not stop him, though. He continued to walk away, but before he knew it, a gigantic roar from a distant crowd made it over to him. He looked up to see all of the pirates, and Revolutionaries as they lifted their fists into the sky, running toward him like an angry mob. This stopped him in his tracks, and he could not help but look back toward the dragon's body as it leaned forward, and crash into the ground, the blood continuing to flow as it began to shrink into its original form, minus a cranium. Graveyard of a Madman Part 51 Category:The Other Side Category:Rinji79 Story Category:Stories Category:One Piece Stories